Changes Are Good
by my-own-creation
Summary: Rose Hathaway is Dimitri Belikov's P. A.! But the problem is that Dimitri behaves so rudely with her. But, Rose still loves him. What will happen? Oh! you have to read to find out. All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 1

My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm 25 years old. I'm an orphan. I grew up in an orphanage and since I remember I've always been there. They told me that my mother left me there when I was 2 weeks old. How cruel. When I was in school I used to work in a library for money, and since it was one of the famous library of the city, they gave enough money, and because of that I was able to complete my high school. When I was in school I used to play badminton due to which I got scolarship to complete my collage. When I completed my high school, I moved out of the orphanage.

Now I have a wonderful job which gives me more than enough salary and I donate a part of it to the orphanage where I grew up. They had given me a home, a family and so much now it's my turn to pay back. Owner of the orphanage, Alberta Petrov, have always been like a mother to me.

I work in a multinational company, Belikov Enterprises, in New York as the Personal Assistant of the CEO of the company, Mr. Dimitri Belikov. He is truely the sexiest man in this world, atleast to me he is and he is 29 and single. He have these amazing chocolate brown eyes, with shoulder length hairs of same colour, 6'7", muscular body and honey like voice with slight Russian accent. I'm working for him for 2 years now, and in those 2 years, nothing happened.

He is the first man in my life, who caught my attention, but he doesn't feel the same for me. Hell he always talks so rudely to me and every time he talks to me it is to yell at me or to give me orders. But, he is like that only with me. With others, he talks so politely, even laugh with them. But, whenever he looks at me his happy mood dies. I don't know what I did wrong, or is it something I said that makes him behave like that with me. Maybe it's because of that one time he had been so embarrassed in a meeting with his clients because if me. I don't know why he didn't fired me yet.

Growing up without family I felt so lonely. I had really low self-esteem, I still do. Sometimes I feel like everything that goes wrong around me, is because of me. I feel like my mother left me because she didn't wanted me, and thinking that makes me feel so unwanted and alone.

My alarm rang and I got up. Monday morning, huh!! I went to bathroom, took a nice warm shower and came out. It was 7:30am already!! I went to my closet to find some thing to wear. I took out a plain, black, sleeveless dress with sweetheart neckline. It was simple and ended just above my knees. I dried my hairs and put them in a high pony tail. I put on black flats, grabbed my purse, and went outside. I drove to 'Sunshine' restaurant to grab Mr. Belikov's coffee and hot chocolate for me. As I entered the office, Lissa, one of my co-workers and my best friend came to me. "How was your weekend Rose?" she asked with a smile. "As always, Liss, BORING!! How was your weekend?" I said. " Oh it was awesome. Christian took me to a cabin near frozen lake." Christian was also my co-worker and Lissa's boyfriend.

I was about to reply when Mr.Belikov entered office. "see you later Liss." I said and followed him to his chamber. "Good morning Mr.Belikov. Here's your coffee." I said politely to which I got " Arrange my meeting with Mr. Ivashkov." How rude. " Ok Sir." I said silently and went to my desk closing the door behind me. Well, it was weird that front wall of his chamber was all glass, including door. It must be to keep an eye on employees. I started arranging meetings for the day. When I finished I went to Mr.Belikov. "Sir, you will be having 3 meetings today. First one will be with-" I was interrupted by Mr. Belikov. " you can leave it here on the table miss Hathaway, I will read it myself." he said looking up from his papers. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it quickly, knowing it will make him yell at me. "ok, Sir". Again, I felt hurt. Why do he talks to me like that? I turned around and went out of his chamber, keeping my head down.

After 15 minutes Mr. Belikov called me. I quickly went inside and said " Is anything wrong, Sir?"

"Everything is wrong miss Hathaway!!" he yelled making me flinch. " My meeting with Mr. Dashkov is just after my meeting with Ivashkov!! And why is time slot for meeting with Ivashkov is of 2 hour, please tell me." he continued to yell.

" I-I thought it's your first meeting with Mr. Ivashkov so there will be so much to talk about." I said in a weak voice.

"You should atleast ask me before arranging time slot." he said

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen next time. And I will reschedule time slots." I said.

" Don't bother yourself. I will do it myself." he said looking at the papers.

" It's no problem, Sir will do it." I said again.

"Get out of my office miss Hathaway. I will arrange my meetings myself from now on." he said.

Why do I mess up everything? I can't even do my work properly. I hung my head in shame and went out of the office keeping my tears from coming out.

At lunch time I went to Mr. Belikov to ask what he wants in lunch. "Two sandwiches and a coffee." he said without even looking away from the computer. I don't know why I even love this man. When I came back, with Mr. Belikov's lunch, Mr. Ivan Zeklos was there talking and laughing with Mr. Belikov. He was Mr. Belikov's best friend and adviser. Mr. Belikov looked even more handsome while smiling. It's a shame I'm the one who always take that smile away and replace it with frown, anger and annoyance.

I silently went inside put his lunch on the coffee table. I noticed how both of them went silent as I entered the cabin. I quickly went outside leaving them alone once more. My dekh was in front of Mr. Belikov's cabin so I took a chance and looked up and saw both of them talking again.

What I had done wrong, why do he talks like that to me, all these questions can be answered by only one person, Mr. Dimitri Belikov, and I'm not brave enough to ask that to him.

After a long day I went home, ordered pizza and went to bed early, to catch enough sleep before another day, full of Mr. Belikov's yelling and shouting.

 **AN :** **How was that? Please review and tell me if it's good or not and should I continue...???**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Academy.** **AN : It's been a long time! I know I said I'll be back by April but I was busy with studies. I completed my school so now I will update more frequently. Maybe twice or thrice a month... anyway enjoy this chapter!!**

 **DPOV**

My name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm CEO of Belikov Enterprises. For last two and a half year I'm working on my branch in New York.

I'm from Russia. My family still live there. But, soon they are moving to America. Mama always said that a man should always be polite with women. I am like that... Well, mostly but there's this one person who makes me do irrational things.

She came in my life like a tornado and changed my life. I'm talking about my PA Rose Hathaway. She is so sweet and innocent that sometimes all I want to do is take her in my arms and never let go. But, I can't do that.

Because I know that if I let myself get close to her, then I won't be able to control myself. I'm already having hard time keeping those feelings inside me. That is why I always end up scolding at her because I want her to stay away from me.

It really hurts me every time when I yell at her and tell her that that she is doing everything wrong.

Actually, her everything is perfect. She always think in the favour of this company and me. Whenever she arranges meetings, she schedule them in a way that I can get some rest between them. When ever she brings me food, she makes sure that I take healthy food and eat a lot. Always complete presentation before time.

And I... I always shout at her. But, she never cry. She is also a very preserving person. She never talks about herself. Always change subject whenever someone talk about her.

My best friend and adviser, Ivan Zeklos knows about my feelings for her. He always tells me that how stupid I look whenever I scold her for nothing.

Sometimes, I really get jealous of him. Because, he is so friendly with her. They always joke around each other. And me... God help me!!!

Today I made a promise to myself, that I, Dimitri Belikov, will make a change in this 'situation' between me and Rose. No being rude to her, no yelling, no pushing her away. I will make things normal between us, like it should have been from start.

I entered the building and went to my office. My office is in 17th floor.

Now let me give you an introduction about some employees and my close friends here.

Rose Hathaway - My PA. Extremely beautiful. Intelligent. Smart. Perfect.

Ivan Zeklos - My best friend. Adviser. Annoying. Loyal. My childhood friend. We were neighbours. And we are - as everyone says - almost brothers.

Christian Ozera - IT guy. Intelligent. Smart. Sarcastic. Loves messing with Rose. One of my close friends. He joined this company 2 years ago along with Rose and Lissa, and since then became my close friend.

Lissa Dragomir - HR department girl. Kind. Rose's best friend and Christian's girlfriend.

Ambrose - My cousin (We grew up together in the same house. His family died when he was 4 in a fire and Mama took him in). Finance Department. Intelligent and really good with numbers.

Tasha Ozera - Ivan's fiancee. Christian's aunt. Fashion department.

I was working on some files when Rose entered. God, she looks so beautiful!

Rose : Sir, Mr Ivashkov is here.

Me : Let him in.

And then she left. A few minutes later Adrian Ivashkov entered. I stood up and welcomed him. We talked about our deal. Everything was going fine till he brought up dangerous topic.

Adrian : So... Your PA is really hot.

He turned to look at her through the glass doors. This infuriate me to no end. My fists clenched with anger.

Me : Off-limits. Don't even think about her.

He turned to look at me. I don't know what my looks told him, he immediately looked scared.

Adrian : Okay. No need to become angry-green monster.

After some time, Rose entered with our coffee. She came and put them down on the table. Once again, Adrian started being ass.

Adrian : Thank you, beautiful.

Rose looked a bit uncomfortable. But still smiled and nodded.

Adrian : So... Are you single?

I felt like hitting this guy repeatedly on the face. What part of 'off-limits' he didn't understand?

Rose : Yes.

She looked even more uncomfortable.

Adrian : Would you like to go on a dinner with me?

Just as he said that Christian entered and started laughing. We looked at him in surprise. After a few seconds he stopped and looked at Adrian.

Christian : Excuse me. It's just, I didn't know people still ask you out, Rose.

Rose : You make it sound like I'm some old, old woman.

Christian : Trust me, after turning down half of the high school and 75 percent of university male population, I thought everyone around the world know not to ask you out.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Adrian looked surprised.

Adrian : Really? None of them suited you.

Christian : Yup! In a few days I'll start to believe you are a gay, Rose.

Adrian : I'm not surprised you got that much offers.

No one is, idiot! Just look at her. Beautiful from inside out.

I thought it's time to remind them of my presence. I cleard my throat and said " I'm right here. And it's my office. Not some club."

All of them looked at me and instantly turned serious.

Christian came to me, gave me a file a excused himself.

Rose was also on her way out when Adrian opened his mouth again.

Adrian : You didn't answered my question, Rose. Will you go out with me tonight?

Rose : I already have plans.

She answered hurriedly and without waiting for another question, she practically ran out of the room.

I felt like laughing at Adrian's expression. No girl has ever turned him down. I'm so proud of my PA.

Me : Well... I have some meetings to attend Mr. Ivashkov, so if you excuse me.

Adrian stood-up and shook my hand.

Adrian : I'm looking forward to our deal.

I nodded and he left.

I collected my phone and file that Christian had given me and left my office. Rose soon joined me.

Rose : How did it go with Mr. Ivashkov?

Me : We are looking forward to our deal.

She nodded. And we left the building to go for a meeting with Mr. Dashkov. As usual Rose accompanied me.

Meeting was so boring, and felt like I can fall asleep anytime. Rose was sitting beside me and noticed my mood.

Rose : Sir, do you want coffee?

Me : That would be helpful.

She smiled and left. A few minutes later he came with my coffee. It really helped me.

After what felt like years, meeting ended. I engaged with a few people and left. It was already 5pm. I went to my office and started working on some files.

It was 8 pm and most of people had left. I turned off the lights of my office and left. And then I saw Rose in her office, staring into computer. Didn't she said she had some plans for tonight?

I went into her office. She didn't noticed me. So I spoke, " You shouldn't work so late. And didn't you said you had some plans for tonight?"

She jumped-up at my voice.

"I was just completing this presentation for tomorrow." she said.

"And... "

She started blushing and said, "I...um... just said that to avoid that... umm... date." And she started to blush even more. She looks so cute when she do that.

I stared at her for a moment and then started laughing. She looked at me with a surprised expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just, no girl has ever said no to Adrian. Let alone by making fake excuse." I said.

And then a smile slowly spread on her lips. We stayed like that untill my phone started ringing and that beautiful moment became awkward. I took my phone out of my pocket. It was mama. I started making my way toward door. Before getting out, I turned and said, "Come on, pack your things. You shouldn't work too late." And left her office.

We talked for a few minutes. She wanted to tell me that they've decided to move here next month. I will talk to Rose about that.

As I went to lift, Rose also came. We entered and I pressed button for ground floor. I thought I should tell her about finding a house.

Me : I want you to look for a house.

She thought for a moment.

Rose : Which type of home- mansion, villa, apartment, condo, grand, average, small. For you, your family or someone else, urban, suburban, near your company or far from it?

I looked at her incredulously. How can she say all that in one breath? As if she sensed my thoughts, she started blushing and I had to control myself from laughing outloud.

Me : Mansion, for both me and my family. Near this building, not too large not too small.

She thought for a moment.

Rose : Okay. I'll start looking for it.

As we left she didn't followed me to parking lot. I turned around and called her.

Me : Rose?

She turned around.

Rose : Yeah?

Me : Where's your car?

Rose : Uhh... I sent it for servicing.

Me : Then how are you going home?

Rose : I'll call a cab.

Come on Dimitri! It's your chance. Even universe is helping you. Take it.

Me : I'll drop you. Come on.

Her eyes widened.

Rose : No, no, no! You don't have to bother. I'll call a cab.

Me : Don't be ridiculous. I'll drop you. Come on.

She looked shocked/ baffled/ out of place or something like that. I can understand why. I've never been so nice to her. Damn me!

Rose : it's getting late. I don't want to bother you. You should go.

That's when I knew that it's completely useless to convince her, so I just grabbed her hand and started walking toward my car.

Rose : Sir, you really don't have to do this. I'll manage.

Arghhhh!! I hate when she calls me 'Sir' or 'Mr Belikov'. I told her to call me by my first name, but she doesn't listen to me. Too formal!!!

Me : I'm not letting you go alone at this time of night.

By then, we reached my car. I opened passenger seat and gently pushed her inside. As soon as closed the door, I was engulfed by her perfume.

Me : So, where to?

Rest of the ride she gave me directions. She lived a block away from mine. Why didn't I thought about finding where she lived before?

Where she lived was a peaceful area with cute looking-identical houses, with small garden in front.

She told me to stop in front of a house.

Rose : Thank you. Though you didn't had to.

Me : It's no problem Rose.

I gave her a smile which she returned with one of her own. Breathtaking!

Rose : You wanna come in?

I looked at my watch. 8:45pm. I really wanted to say yes, but I reminded myself that I need to take things slow, 'baby steps'.

I gave her a smile.

Me : Maybe next time. It's getting late. You need rest.

She looked a bit disappointed, but covered up with a smile.

Rose : Okay. Good night. And thank you.

Me : Good night.

Then she opened the door and walked to her door. I waited till she went inside then started car and went home.

I was laying on my bed and was thinking about today. I think it's a good start for me and Rose. I don't know how she feels about me. But I have a feeling this is going to be wonderful.

With that and a smile on my face I let sleep engulf me.

 **AN : Read and review please!! Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Academy.** **AN: I'm a bit disappointed because I'm not getting the response that I want. I think very few people are liking my story. So might give up on this story. And I really don't want to do that. So please share this story as much as you can. And please review and tell me what do you all think.** **Thanks all for the reviews.** **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **RPOV**

I closed the door behind me and sighed. What the hell just happened? Mr. Belikov was not only being nice to me but also gave me lift to home. And he laughed. LAUGHED! Because of me. And smiled.

Slowly an idiotic smile spread on my face as I made my way to my bedroom. That stayed there till I fell asleep.

 **Next morning.**

I just came out of shower when I heard someone ringing the doorbell. It must be Mrs. Holland, my most talkative neighbor, I thought. So I just put on my robe and went to open the door.

If what happened last night had shocked me, then now I think I've gone mad and seeing things.

"Good morning Rose." There stood my boss, in all his glory, smiling at me. And I stood there looking at him like an idiot.

Then his eyes traveled downwards and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

Then situation hit me like a truck. Mr. Belikov was standing at my doorsteps. I was looking at him like a moron. And I was wearing only a bath robe. BATH ROBE!!

"What are you doing here?" I said, completely baffled by the situation. Okay, that was completely not what you should say to your boss at early morning! "I mean... Uh... Umm... Please come in."

Is that even a good idea? No time to think. He already came inside. So I closed the door and hurriedly said, "Make yourself at home. I... Umm... Will be back."

He looked just as uncomfortable as me. After all you don't expect to see your assistant in a robe with wet hairs. I think I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Of course. Take your time." he said, still looking everywhere except at me.

So I rushed to my room. Closed the door behind me. And took some deep breaths. Inhale-exhale. Inhale-exhale.

What the hell is he doing here? Why didn't I put on clothes before answering the door? This is sooo embarrassing. But I don't have time to think about that. I ran to my closet to find something to wear.

I was so fed up of dresses riding up my legs when I sit, and people staring at my legs when I have to go on some meetings with Mr. Belikov. So, I decided to wear a maroon tailored shirt with black waistcoat and tailored pants. I really need to go on shopping for some office clothes. I didn't had time to blow-dry my hairs, so I untangle them and secured front hair with a pin so that they won't bother me while working. Some light makeup and a pair of office shoes and I was ready.

I looked at the mirror. Hmmm... Now I'm looking like Mr. Belikov's assistant. I grabbed my phone, backpack and files. As I proceeded to open the door, my heart started beating like crazy. Okay, this can't be that bad.

As I went downstaris, Mr. Belikov turned to look at me. He was reading the files which I was working on last night, and left on the table because I was so sleepy and lazy to carry them upstairs.

Mr. Belikov - You completed them.

Me - Yeah. But, presentation are not complete yet.

He nodded. And stood up.

Mr. Belikov - I thought you might need a rid.

Thats why he was here? God!!! Have I gone to heaven or what? He was being sooo nice to me!

Me - You didn't had to bother. I would have taken a cab.

Mr. Belikov - It's no bother at all. I go from here daily. But I didn't know you lived here. Let's go.

I grabbed my laptop which was charing and put it in my back pack. I locked the door behind me.

Mr. Belikov opened the door for me. What a gentleman.

We were half way to office when his phone rang. He put it on speaker.

"Hello mama."

"Hello Dimka. How are you?"

"Mama, it's not been even 12 hours since we last talked." He laughed slightly.

"Oh, shut up boy. You know I worry about you all the time."

"That's why I'm asking you to move here soon. That way you will be less worried about me."

I felt a bit jealous. He have such a loving mother. I was in my own world when when their conversation caught my attention.

"When are you going to give me a daughter-in-law?"

At that my heart skipped a beat. Oh no! I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear as the mother of the man that I love, suggest some of her friend's daughter for him. I looked out of the window.

"Mama, you already have three daughters. Why do you need one more? Don't you love them?" I can hear a slight laughter in his voice.

"Of course I love them. But, I want you to settle down. I want someone to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, mama."

"I know. But I want grandchildren"

At that I started to smile. This is so funny.

"But you have Paul, Zoya and Kait."

"But I want more grandchildren. So you better find a girl and get married before you become an old man."

I couldn't control anymore. I started laughing silently. I think he noticed it too because he looked at me, slightly amused.

"Mama, you were on speaker. And you just embarrassed me in front of my assistant. Who thinks she is embarrassing me any less by laughing silently."

At that laughed out loud. But not that loud. But then controlled myself. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry." My voice was low but even I can hear the laughter in it.

Okay mama, you've embarrassed me enough for today. I'll call you later. Bye

"Okay. Take care"

Me: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

Mr. B: it's okay. She can be a bit too much sometimes.

By then we reached the office. He parked the car and we went inside the lift. And then I remembered I forgot Mr. Belikov's coffee.

I looked at him. And slowly said, " Umm... Sir. I forgot your coffee."

And then waited for him to get angry. But that didn't happened.

Mr. Belikov: It's okay, Rose. I already had one in the morning.

And then we went to our respective works. After an hour when I completed a file that needed to be signed by Mr Belikov, I went to his office. I saw from outside that Christian and Ivan were there. And they all were talking animatedly. Especially Christian.

I knocked and they all looked at me. When I went inside Christian and Ivan were looking at me strangely. I know that look. This is not good. They were thinking something mischievous. I can tell.

Christian: I think I found a solution.

He was still staring at me.

Ivan: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Chris?

Now both of them came closer to me and were looking like they were predators.

Christian: Yes, Ivan.

Me: What's going on? Why are you behaving like morons?

I went forward and gave Mr. Belikov files. Then looked back at them.

By now they've became normal.

Christian: We all had forgot about the invitation to gala which Dimitri got from Mr Dashkov, which is tonight.

Ivan: And he needs a date to go with.

Then they looked at each other, came and sat on the chairs behind me. I turned to look at them.

Me: ...So...? Do you want me to find someone to be his date?

I looked at them and then at Mr Belikov who was going through the file I just gave him. And again at them.

Both: No. We want you to go with him. As his date.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. Then composed myself and said, " I mean, I c-can't go."

"And what'd be the big reason for that, Miss Hathaway?" my eyes traveled to Mr Belikov who was now looking at me with an eyebrow raised?

I looked at him dumbfounded. Is he really okay with this idea?

Me: B-But he needs someone beautiful and elegant! He can't just bring the first person he saw to somewhere with most prestigious people of the city. And let's not forget about media.

Ivan: And congratulations, you fill both the criteria, Rose.

Me: No I don't.

Christian: Yes you do, Rosie.

Me: You better than anyone knows that I'm not a party person, Chris.

Christian: Okay, let's ignore the few times you went into fistfight with high school seniors. Other than that, you are all good.

Ivan: Fistfight? Your life is really colourful, Rose.

Ivan was laughing and Chris joined him.

Christian: And let me tell you, she won every single time.

Me: Well... someone had to be man enough. And since some people didn't knew how to stand for themselves, I had to take matters in my own hands!

At that Christian went silent. I smirked.

Christina: Don't you dare, Rose!

Ivan looked between us.

Ivan: Why do I feel like I'm missing on something here.

Christian: We are getting distracted from the topic, guys. Which was 'Dimitri needs a date'.

At that my smile vanished.

Ivan: I'm dropping this for now. And Rose, you are going with him. (he pointed towards Mr Belikov, who had a slight smile on his face.)

Me: I'm not.

Christian: Whyyyyy? (is he really whining over this?)

Me: I-I don't have a dress. (Even I know that's lame.)

At that all three of them just stared at me.

Ivan: That's the lamest excuse. Ever.

Mr Belikov: For someone who comes office in different clothes everyday, I find it hard to believe you, Rose.

That means he notices what I wear everyday. My heart was exploding with joy.

Christian: come on Rose! Dimitri, say something. She never says 'no' to you.

I blushed slightly.

He stood up and came to stand between Christian and Ivan.

Mr Belikov: Please, Rose?

I was still hesitant. I don't know what to do.

Mr Belikov: Please?

Was he really begging? The seriousness in his eyes won.

Me: Okay. But I still don't have a dress.

I looked at them. And they looked at me.

Christian: You still want us to believe that?

Me: Yes! Because I really don't have. I never go to these type of occasions, so I never buy that kind of stuff.

Ivan: Well... Don't worry! Tasha can solve that too. I'm sure she would be over excited about this. I'll go talk to her. (he patted Mr Belikov's shoulder, gave me a wink and left.)

Christian: And I better go to work.

Both of them left ne to deal with my our boss alone. Traitors!

Me: Sir, you can still change your mind. I'm really not a good choice.

Mr Belikov: First thing, stop calling me 'Sir' or 'Mr Belikov'. Please Rose. I'm begging you. Stop calling me that. From now on you will call me Dimitri.

Me: But-

Mr Belikov: No but. It's an order. (I nodded.) And second thing, I'm not changing my mind. You are the best choice.

My heart skipped a beat, And butterflies erupted in my stomach. He turned around and went to his desk.

Mr Belikov: We will leave at 7.

I nodded. And left. What have I gotten myself into? I hope everything will be okay.

As soon as I left his cabin, Tasha and Lissa dragged me to Fashion floor. According to Tasha, she had an 'absolutely perfect' dress for me and that I would look 'breathtakingly beautiful'.

And she was right. Dress was amazing. It was slivery-grey, strapless dress with high-low skirt. It had fine embroidery. It was beautiful. They found a pair of platform heels of same colour.

 **DPOV**

I thought it would be a good idea to pick Rose up on my way to office but I had no idea I would be seeing her in a bath robe -which was giving me a fine view of her cleavage and soft thighs- and wet hairs. I was momentarily stunned by her beauty.

Then mama called me gave me a lecture about marriage and children and left me thinking about my and Roza's future. The only one I want to marry is Rose. And no other can take that place. I hope I would get to see that day.

Then Christian reminded me of gala. And thanks to my lucky stars, Rose was going with me. I haven't been so happy in my life recently.

Let's see what happens.

 **AN: What do you lovely readers think? Please read, review, follow and don't forget to share!!!** **Next chapter is going to be full of Romitri.** **PM me if you have some ideas.**


End file.
